


Мальчик в костюме зайца

by thett



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про мужчин Гарри и женщин Эггзи.<br/>ОМП и ОЖП в наличии.<br/>Хартвин, флафф, все ожили и живут</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик в костюме зайца

_\- Расскажи мне про свою первую пташку._

Первого юношу Гарри зовут Эдвард. Он смутно намекает на принадлежность к дому Расселов. Не наследник - с Майлзом Гарри знаком, он зануда, обладающий традиционно бесконечным носом и манерами королевского лакея. Значение внебрачных связей преувеличено, и Гарри нет дела до того, к какому древнему вырождающемуся семейству относится человек, с которым он два года подряд делит комнату в Уорике. После перехода в старшую школу их расселяют по отдельным спальням, но Эдвард приходит к Гарри каждую ночь. Они обсуждают романы Флеминга и неделями запихивают грязные носки и пустые коробки из-под печенья под кровать. Отец, приехавший забрать Гарри на каникулы домой, расстилает платок на стуле, прежде чем сесть, и морщит нос: "Только не говори, что ты убил уборщицу и спрятал ее под матрасом". Гарри улыбается, поправляя очки (легкая близорукость), и предлагает альтернативный вариант развития событий: "Она еще жива, лежит связанная в ванной".  
Отец знает о пристрастии Гарри к детективному кино и на Рождество делает роскошный подарок - видеомагнитофон, только-только появившийся в продаже в Америке, и с десяток пленок. Англичане оглядываются на Штаты с любопытством, полные подозрений и негодования, так что для консервативного отца этот шаг стоит тысячи. Тихо и не привлекая к себе лишних взглядов папа пялит друзей в спальне напротив, сугубо консервативно; Гарри любит его так сильно, что не может относиться к этому критически. Истории про счастливые семьи - не для него, они из другого мира, окутанного дымом дамских сигарет и запахом яблочного десерта. Их рассказывают друг другу мамы во время и после роскошных ужинов, кружком рассевшись в костюмах-броне на диванах. В сказках мужья их любят (это ложь), дети получают лучшие оценки (это правда), но самое, самое главное - оргазмы.  
Гарри кончает от рук другого человека следующим летом в кинотеатре. Восхитительная пошлость. Когда он находится дома, Эдвард присылает ему письмо, изобилующее содранными с Шекспира описаниями его губ, волос и щек. Гарри думает, что можно было замахнуться на что-то поновее, хотя бы на Уайльда, учитывая специфику жанра; он тащится от Джойса и Берроуза, которые рисуют темную, неприглядную, но настоящую жизнь. Она происходит где-то в другом месте, не в его время; как в фамильном поместье, так и в Уорике время застыло. Гарри забирает магнитофон и пленки с собой в школу, и в весенний триместр его ночи состоят из поцелуев под аккомпанемент закольцованных фильмов.  
В июле "Шпион, который меня любил" выходит в прокат. У Гарри встает на очередной сцене драки; он расстегивает пуговицу на пиджаке, Эдвард расстегивает его брюки, влажная ладонь недолго кружит по животу и погружается в белье. Он прогибается под Гарри весь следующий год. Осенью привычная хандра не так сильна, зимой Эдвард согревает постель теплом своего тела. Надзиратели смотрят на их поведение сквозь пальцы - старейшая школа Британии, как-никак. Весной, когда белый свет режет глаза, а запах тающего снега заполняет грудь, он - все, о чем Гарри мог бы мечтать в канун своего восемнадцатилетия. Все, но не совсем. Чего ему не хватает, Гарри узнает после выпуска.

_\- Пиздец романтика. Что было дальше?_

В Имперском колледже он курит травку каждый день, прогуливает лекции - полученных в школе знаний достаточно, чтобы сдавать экзамены первых двух курсов без особой подготовки - трахается со всем что движется и не пьет только сухую воду. В Лондоне отгорает хиппи-движение, гаш и крэк можно достать на каждом углу, главная тема для обсуждений - политика мамочки Маргарет и шоу Боуи. Впервые за всю историю островов моду делает не общество, к которому принадлежит Гарри - аристократы и их семейные ценности - а певцы, художники и бляди. Из всех колонок звучат Битлз и Стоунз, голос Мика Джаггера сопровождает непрекращающуюся вечеринку. Городской дом Хартов больше похож на притон, один из сотен и тысяч ему подобных. На полу ровным слоем спят джанки, в кровати Гарри занимаются любовью какие-то левые люди. К ним можно присоединиться, всегда можно, и сексуальная биография Гарри в этот период весьма разнообразна. Жизнь наконец становится настоящей, все важное происходит здесь и сейчас, но это важное не относится к тому, что ему интересно. Вынырнув из трехлетнего загула, Гарри читает учебник по мировой экономике, устроившись в двухсотлетнем кресле на кухне. Стол липкий от пролитого ликера и весь засыпан крошками. Родители давно не пытаются посещать эту квартиру, но содержание переводят исправно. В конце концов он оправдывает их ожидания, завершая курс высшего образования с лучшими оценками. Дом очищен от сброда и отмыт. Единственное новшество - деревянная стена в его спальне. В свободное время Гарри увлекся метанием ножей, он находит этот процесс красивым, сродни настоящему искусству. Контакт с холодным оружием помогает ему выпустить пар. Гарри протаптывает тропинку по тонкой грани между безрассудством и потерянностью. Будущее ясно и не сулит ничего интересного; если наркотики, секс и хорошо пошитые костюмы - лучшее, что может случиться с миром, то этому миру не стоит существовать.  
Отец оценивающе рассматривает изрезанное дерево, трогает коллекцию ножей. Гарри не любит выпендреж и фигурные рукояти из агата, у всех ножей простая форма и превосходный баланс. Его девочек это возбуждало, мальчики вообще не доходили до спальни, предпочитая лихорадочный секс в столовой и прихожей. Восходящие звезды рок-сцены, начинающие художники и танцоры; никто из них ничем не выделялся, за исключением Тома. Том был первым, кто решился положить Гарри на лопатки и показать преимущества положения снизу. Гарри не станет отрицать, ему понравилось. Понравилось больше, чем он мог ожидать. Он вспоминает скрип пружин в комнате напротив и размышляет о том, является ли пассивная гомосексуальность неотъемлемым свойством британской аристократии.  
\- У меня есть для тебя работа, - говорит отец и треплет Гарри по голове. Гарри думает, что совсем не хочет начинать карьеру в Парламенте, и подыскивает слова для отказа. На его счастье, это вовсе не та работа.

_\- И ты еще говорил что-то про сюрпризы? Крэк, подумать только. Да это дерьмо щас никто даже с приплатой не возьмет._  
_\- Не сомневаюсь в твоем знании вопроса, Эггзи._

В Кингсмен у него отбирают очки - обязательная коррекция зрения - и сразу же вручают вновь, заменив диоптрии инфракрасным видением, увеличением картинки на двести процентов и памятью на сто снимков, неплохо для восьмидесятых. И фотохромные линзы - свое пристрастие к "хамелеонам" Гарри обрел именно в тот момент. Повальное увлечение схлынуло, но он продолжал заказывать их впоследствии, изрядно раздражая новых волшебников от техники. Обилие возможностей кружит голову; Гарри проходит испытания и получает титул Галахада. У него не возникает сомнений в правильности выбранного пути и в возможности другого исхода - Гарри Харт был рожден для того, чтобы сыграть роль в шпионском кино, и если это кино происходит по-настоящему, то это его фильм.  
Он все еще уверен в этом долгие годы спустя. Мистер Пиклз вылизывает волосы Гарри, пока тот моет ему лапы - своевольный характер проявился сразу же после того, как они покинули тренировочный корпус. Пес носится по осенним лужам, ослушиваясь команд, перед сном Гарри вычесывает из своей прически его слюни и остатки корма. Все их питомцы являлись отражением самых тщательно скрываемых качеств своих владельцев. Сучка чопорной леди Вайлет пристраивалась к каждой ноге, дог решительного Эмриса боялся всякой тени. Если следовать этой теории, Гарри был агрессивным непослушным живчиком. Не так уж далеко от правды, как он потом заметит.

_\- Добреньким тебя сложно назвать._  
_\- Полагаю, тебе это нравится._  
_\- Не то слово, Гарри._

Мир открывается перед ним последовательно, с каждым новым поручением. Белые водопады Штатов (обезвредить террористическую сеть, пытающуюся сорвать очередные выборы), тысячелетняя элегантность Киото (охрана высокопоставленного чиновника, проталкивающего либеральные идеи), арктические льды (не допустить испытаний нового поколения ядерного оружия) и каналы Амстердама (защита коллекции работ Винсента ван Гога тоже в компетенции Кингсмен). Он посещает Париж, Пекин и Дели. Висящие комья проводов и неспящие автострады, электрический свет Лос-Анджелеса, Рима, Порту. Затхлая темнота Венеции, бесконечная протяженность Транссибирской магистрали. Гарри думает, что узнал их полностью - чужие города, их архитектуру и рисунок крыш, людей: мужчин, женщин, черных, белых, мулатов и метисов. На улице родного Лондона он встречает Ли Анвина, и эта встреча оказывается поворотной.

_\- Прекрати говорить про моего отца, это как-то нездорово._  
_\- В другом смысле, Эггзи. В другом._

Ли воплощает в себе все, чего не хватало секретной службе. Он предпочитает оружию рукопашный бой, чертовски быстро думает и послушен приказам. Он в состоянии поддерживать разговор на острополитические темы (критическое мышление - скорее недостаток в их рядах, но сэр Галахад намерен это исправить). То, что решительный мальчик не принадлежит к привилегированной касте, играет только в плюс: его сознание формировалось в менее тепличных условиях, он способен на неожиданные и верные ходы. Несмотря на юный возраст, у него есть жена и сын, которых он не успел представить Гарри. Ли посещает вместе с Гарри похороны отца (как ученик и протеже), и после этого слухи неизбежны. Ли не успевает о них узнать. Арабский инцидент - это финальное испытание на титул Ланселота. Многие говорят, что Ли провалил его; Гарри считает, что провалил его сам.

_\- После всего этого в жизни не поверю, что ты не залез к нему в штаны. Гребаный извращенец._  
_\- Можешь не верить. Ждал тебя._  
_\- Долго ждать пришлось._  
_\- Определенно._

Гарри дожидается. Он не воспринимает то время как спячку, но ничего важного тоже не происходит. Кроме смертей: мистер Пиклз лишает его своей компании, вслед за ним уходит мама, оставляя Гарри наследником семейных угодий. Гарри посещает имение, родные поля оказываются меньше его детских воспоминаний. Заводы и недвижимость уходят с молотка - он вполне привык к своей небольшой квартире. Чучело пса занимает законное место в уборной. Дожидаясь, пока Гарри вернется с работы, мистер Пиклз отлеживал старые косточки на теплом полу, и Гарри уважает его желания. Он прогуливается вдоль Темзы по привычному маршруту и неторопливо пережевывает идею завести другую собаку, любовника, жену; Эмрис твердит: "Гены пропадают", Гарри отвечает: "Мог бы - женился бы на тебе". Учитывая то, что в конце концов задрот стал восьмым Мерлином, они составили бы чудную пару. Запах талой воды заполняет легкие, вьется миражом болот, подталкивает идти и искать что-то новое, сияющее - не иначе как Грааль.  
В ближайшем пабе Грааль не находится, зато присутствует недурной эль. Гарри с удовлетворением отмечает, что его бронебойное обаяние не потеряло своей силы и по-прежнему работает безупречно, но стоит представить, как чужие руки прикасаются к выглаженному костюму, как приятное предвкушение пропадает. Случайный секс больше не кажется привлекательным - возможно, Гарри и впрямь созрел для длительных отношений, но на горизонте маячит только спасение мира. И никаких отношений.  
Гарри возвращается домой с легким чувством собственного бессилия, он полагает, что это старость; он очень неправ. 

_\- Это кризис среднего возраста, старик. Я о нем читал._  
_\- Я тоже читал. Лекции. В Оксфорде._

Вскоре Гарри сочиняет новую теорию: о том, что организация Кингсмен безнадежно прогнила. Во многом это заслуга Артура. Сэр Честер властвует уже двадцать лет, и его методы устарели, не говоря о представлениях. Он воплощение английского аристократа в самом дурном смысле слова - закосневший унылый старпер. Раздражение копится и растет день ото дня, Гарри не думает, что справился бы лучше, но ему определенно есть что сказать. Гарри запирает эмоции под кожей, под слоями ткани, под идеальным кроем костюма, скрепляет запонками от "Дюпон" и лакирует пятьюдесятью граммами скотча после ежедневной порции овсяной каши. Он безупречен, он - воплощение рыцаря нового времени.  
Так он считает, пока не встречает на ступеньках полицейского отделения мальчишку со славным характером и паршивыми манерами.

_\- Сделать тебе мартини?_

Во время того, как Гарри спасал мир, сын Ли не только выжил, но и сильно подрос, но это - последняя мысль, которая приходит ему в голову. Гарри превосходно умеет держать себя в руках, но самообладание дает осечку. Он презирает позерство и стремится быть элегантным джентльменом (и даже думает, что достиг в этом определенных успехов), но поглядите, что делает Гарри? Вот банда отморозков, которые решили, что могут наезжать на Эггзи в его присутствии - лежат на полу, некоторым недостает зубов, вот рыцарь Галахад - в отличной форме и даже челка не растрепалась, а напротив него за столом - Эггзи, смотрит распахнутыми преданными (уже, сразу, с первого момента) глазами. Вот оно, вот оно. Искренний интерес, преклонение, жидкий огонь спускается по позвоночнику, и это отнюдь не Гиннес.  
Впервые за многие годы - за какое время, когда вообще такое бывало? - Гарри ощущает безоговорочную потребность убивать и трахаться. И еще раз трахаться. И убивать (немного). На самом деле эмоция, которую он испытывает, сложнее и одновременно проще: Гарри чувствует себя всемогущим. Он знает, что должен получить власть, и он знает, как. Гарри переживает близкое к физическому удовольствие, спасая Эггзи от нападения отчима, наслаждается новообретенной силой. Они становятся близки в тот же вечер.

_\- Это ты старпер, а не Артур. "Становятся близки", мать твою. Я тебе отсосал, ну и что?_

После обмена взглядами в примерочной все было определено; все было ясно еще раньше, в пабе, если совсем забегать назад - утром на ступеньках, когда Гарри мельком считал недоуменно вздернутые брови и родинку на шее. Каким-то чудом он сдержался и не оставил под ней засос - безусловно, тренировки не были легким и приятным делом, и никто не упустил бы шанс разыграть в издевательствах карту протеже, легшего под своего наставника. Спустя всего несколько секунд после того, как транспорт тронулся, Эггзи съехал на колени, Гарри откинул голову на подушку; прикосновения его рук не вызывали отторжения, ничто не вызывало, и Гарри мог ему простить даже помятую ткань брюк.

_\- Ну, блядь, извините._

Не страшно. Все было не страшно, Гарри сказал: "Семь минут сорок пять секунд", столько шел транспорт до загородной базы. Эггзи уложился в пять тридцать, неплохой рекорд для возраста Гарри. Целоваться хотелось непереносимо, рот Эггзи был соленым и мятным (как он умудрился не проглотить жвачку - непостижимо), но вернуть любезность Гарри не успел, а на следующий день, одурманенный вседозволенностью, бездумно попался на удочку Валентайна. Они повторили, стоило Гарри проснуться, сначала в больничном крыле (благослови Господь твои камеры и всех пророков, Эмрис), потом в пустовавшей малой гостиной (не один раз), затем дома. Эггзи был пьяно-медлительным, его парадные одеяния падали на пол, пока он не прижался к Гарри вплотную, всем телом, обнаженный и горячий.

_\- Да, это было что надо._

Он жарче взрывов в Афганистане и сильнее пулеметного шквала пуль. У Гарри не хватает выдержки маскировать выдохи, колено соскальзывает с плеча, родинка на шее примагничивает взгляд; Гарри глазами раздевает его до костей, последовательно снимает гистологические пробы, растлевает саму суть - поскольку одежды на Эггзи уже не осталось. Позже Эггзи научится смешивать сносный мартини и трахаться долго, бесстыдно. Сейчас он быстрый и несносный, нетерпеливый: кончает первым, а потом рукой доводит Гарри, не отрывая жадного взгляда от лица. У них впереди целая ночь, и за эту ночь Гарри показывает ему то, что любит и умеет.  
Челюсти сжимаются, перед глазами мелькают звезды млечного пути. Он все, что Гарри хочет помнить. Обводя стволом табельного оружия рот и соски, забирая в рот член, целуя, целуя, целуя; укладывая ноги себе на локти, толкаясь вперед и с трудом сдерживаясь. Эггзи запрокидывает голову, ищет пальцами столбики кровати, тянет на себя простыни; воет, хмурит брови, сжимается, принимает.

_\- Гарри, у меня стоит. Ты собираешься с этим что-нибудь делать, или мне пойти в ванную и подрочить?_

Именно так, наутро он дрочил в ванной, словно было мало. Гарри учил его терпению, после вылизывал покрасневшую задницу. В руках Эггзи даже чашка с кофе смотрелась непристойно, что уж говорить о намасленном ноже, и Гарри в очередной раз не сдержался. Разоренный после завтрака стол был малой платой за его стоны и гримасы. Растраханный и сытый - все равно голодный - он лучше всех прочих, и это было главным, чего Гарри не хватало в его добровольном изгнании.

_\- Пожалуй, я подрочу здесь. Продолжай, мне нравится._

Использовать Валентайна в качестве санитара леса было определенно одной из лучших его идей. Не согласись Честер на заманчивое предложение, он остался бы в живых - но Честер был столь честолюбив и несчастен, что согласился. Так что Артур умер, и умер Галахад - 

_\- Я даже в это верил, ты, педрила. Примерно полчаса, пока к нему ехал._

умер, чтобы дать молодому поколению шанс на красивое выступление. Но, пожалуй, с учетом их нынешних отношений Эггзи зря выебал белобрысую принцессу, а также парня в Марокко, и еще то совместное задание с сэром Ланселот.

_\- Не гони, Гарри, она мой бро! У нас просто не было выбора._

Дело в том, что Гарри - ревнивый пятидесятилетний козел. Конечно, хотелось бы сказать, что его не задела та ситуация, но врать человеку, с которым он спит, Гарри считает безвкусицей.

_\- Ну ты же не думаешь, что я не буду трахаться ни с кем, кроме тебя?_

Вообще-то именно так Гарри и думает. Он наконец созрел для длительных отношений, и поскольку он достойный наследник шовинистического рода - он желает заточить Эггзи в своем поместье (к несчастью, проданном), чтобы тот выращивал розы (к несчастью, Гарри любит хризантемы) и детей (к счастью, Эггзи - мужчина, и у них никак не может быть общих детей).  
Эггзи говорит, что Гарри невыносимый ублюдок (это правда), что он его ненавидит (это ложь) и что он любит его больше всех первых и последних случайных пташек и парней.  
Это правда.


End file.
